Vernal
Anoxi Vernal, commonly known as Vernal, is a member of the Branwen Tribe and is the current Spring Maiden Appearance Anoixi appears to be a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wears a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. Anoixi wears maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up halfway. She also wears dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots. Personality Shaula mentioned that Anoixi was a desperate girl 10 years ago and didn't want to become a Maiden. She desired only to kill the one that killed her parents. After her disappearance from Nastra, she hasn't been seen. She seems to be highly confident and takes pride in being a member of a bandit tribe. She also enjoys teasing her hostages, indicating she possesses a substantial mean streak. She always listens to Raven, showing she holds a high respect for her like the other bandits of the Tribe. History Anoixi was born in Gusteko near the Elior Tower, but she and her parents quickly moved to Lugnica after Fonyai got frozen by Glacier. She lived four years in peace in Nastra, until some intruders infiltrated Nastra and stole Felt from Jet Lugnica and Anoixi from her parents. The intruders went to Icathia, and took the boat from Priestella however, Anoixi somehow knocked one of the intruders out and ran away. The intruders started calling her "Spring Candidate" and went after her. Anoixi kept running until she lost consciousness by someone's ability. She then woke up tied up on a boat and froze herself thanks to her Spring Powers. She woke up 6 years later and joined the Tribe of Raven. Two years later from that, she got fully control of her Maiden powers. Couple months later, she betrayed Raven and left her. Making her way back to home. When she arrived home, she saw Regulus and the corpses of her parents. Anoixi became insane and lost it, however Raven soon appeared and teleported Anoixi away from Regulus, as she stated that Anoixi "Isn't ready yet". Abilties Maiden Power: As the Spring Maiden, Anoixi possess immense powers. Great Healing : Due her Maiden powers, Vernal posesses a great healing power that was able to heal her own cut stomach. Magic: It is rumored that Anoixi is able to use Magic. Skilled Knight: Before the infiltration, she was trained to become a knight. Equipment: Anoixi wields a Deep Horn Knife, Anoixi's Deer Horn Knife is a crescent shaped blade with a ring-shaped center. The large outer blades have hooked points which point back toward the grip. It has four smaller blades located in pairs above and below the grip, which is wrapped in red cloth and curved to form part of the middle ring. At the top of the ring and below the upper blade is a pair of rectangular gun barrels. Within the main ring is a smaller, thinner ring connected by a pin to the forward facing portion of the weapon, and it presumably acts as a trigger for the barrels. Trivia *Anoixi (Ανοιξη) is in Greek Spring. Navigation Category:Breaker Category:Shaker Category:Blaster